Ultra 101+: Episode 7
The Smartest Alien In The Galaxy -*The Dada holding up a lottery ticket* Random Voice: He has won the lottery 1,000,000,000 times by calculation. -*The Dada showing notes* Random Voice: He’s correctly predicted all government elections for the last 49 years. -*The Dada is tutoring Beryudora* Random Voice: His IQ is so big, Beryudora is dwarfed in comparison -*The Dada typing grinding away at some complicated equations* Random Voice: He knows Pi to 1,000 places. -*old ultra-sound images of the Dada in the womb* Random Voice: He did the theory of relativity equation when he was an embryo -*The Dada typing away at two supercomputers without even looking* Random Voice: He can do integral and differential calculus. -*The Dada waving to to a rocket flying away* Random Voice: Someone once asked him to fix a car, and he turned it into a light-speed rocket… using only a monkey wrench, some oil, and a soda can! -*The Dada floating wearing dark shades smiling at a bright light* Random Voice: He once reverse engineered… a star. -*The Dada turns away from a TV while holding a gaming controller* Random Voice: He’s so good at Dark Souls by calculating… the Game begs him to stop. Random Voice: He’s... -*chair turns around with the Dada sitting in it* Random Voice: The Smartest Alien in the Galaxy! The Dada: I don’t always shrink my guests, but when I do, it’s with the Micronizer 3000. The only type of gun I carry. *smiles at the camera* Stay dumber than me friends. The MELOS Chronicles PART III Narrator: Last time on The MELOS Chronicles! Last time Zoffy: *see’s Mold in a tuxedo* Great scott! That looks like Mold in a tuxedo! Mold: *tips tophat and runs away* Zoffy: I must *dramatically turns to screen* follow him! Zoffy: *follows Mold into an abandoned warehouse* Mold: Mwahahahaha! Zoffy: *gasp!* It’s so dark in here! Lights: *turn on* Mold: *surrounded by minions* Zoffy: I knew it, it was you Mold! Mold: Oh contrear! I’m in not Mold, but in fact. *takes mask off* JUDA! Zoffy: Le Gasp! Juda: And now Soffy, I have you trapped! Zoffy: *realizes he’s trapped in a cage that came from no where* <*random explosions* Narrator: Now on the MELOS Chronicles. Now Juda: Now Soffy, I- Zoffy: It’s Zoffy! Juda: Yeah, whatever Soffy. I will proceed to use the dozens of Pigmon I have captured as a living power source for my EVIL DEATH SPACE RAY! And I’m gonna tell you all bout my plan! Zoffy: Nooo! Not the Pigmons! Narrator: Thinking quick, Zoffy devises a complex scheme and escapes! Zoffy: *opens cage by the door, and walks out* Juda: By Empera, he has escaped! Zoffy: Now I will stop you Juda! *starts doing epic posing* Juda: Your epic poses will not save you or the Pigmons! Zoffy: *starts to glow* Juda: By Empera, that light! It’s- Zoffy: *transforms into Andro Melos* Andro Melos: That’s right Juda, it’s me; Andro Melos. Now you’re going far down like Australia. Author’s Note: That was a terrible pun. Andro Melos: *charging while screaming* Juda: *charging while screaming* Narrator: What will happen next? Find out next week, on The MELOS Chronicles! Category:HoshinoKaabi